Mistletoe Maddness
by CreativeWriter96
Summary: Hiccup feels unsure about Snogletog this year, but later on, he finds out that everything will change.
1. 1 What is Mistletoe?

Mistletoe Maddness

Chapter 1

What is Mistletoe?

Snoggletog on Berk was a week away, and everyone was getting ready. Everyone accept Hiccup that is. Actually, he didn't really do anything for Snoggletog accept hanging out with his friends. This year though, everything will change.

Hiccup woke up to a busy morning. He saw the plaza crowded with over hundreds and hundreds of people decorating, getting that perfect gift for that special someone, and everyone was enjoying themselves.

"Well, Snoggletog is upon us once again." Hiccup said yawning

"Mornin son." Stoik said as Hiccup walked downstairs

"Morning dad." Hiccup said still dazzed a bit

"You got anything planned today?" Stoik asked

"Not much really. Just the same as I do every year. Just hang out with my friends." Hiccup said

Stoik then put his arm around him.

"Hiccup, I know the holidays can be hard when you've lost someone you love. Your mom, she was great. But, I know that she wouldn't want you to be sad now would she?" Stoik said comforting him

"No." Hiccup said

"Right. She'd want you to get out there, and enjoy yourself. Go have fun, help decorate, and maybee even get a kiss under the mistletoeee." Stoik said teasing

"Ahhhh," Hiccup said walking out

Hiccup walked out into the plaza and saw Gobber telling someone where to put the wreathes

"No no no, yes. Right there." Gobber said

"You ready girl?" Astrid asked

Astrid threw up the shields, and Stormfly then shot her spikes, and nailed them to the Snoggletog tree.

"Thata girl." Astrid said

"Hey Astrid." Hiccup said shyly

"Hey Hiccup. Happy Snoggletog." Astrid said

"Soo, you have anything planned?" Hiccup asked

"Other than this, not much. Why?" Astrid asked

"I was maybe thinking that you and I could, I don't know...maybe spend this holiday together." Hiccup said blushing

"I thought you'd never ask!" Astrid said hugging Hiccup cutting off his air

"You're...sufficating...me!" Hiccup said gasping for air

"Oh sorry." Astrid said letting go feeling bad

"Its ok. Soo, what do you want to do?" Hiccup asked

"I was thinking of making something for the holiday. A drink maybe." Astrid said

"Neat. I'm gonna go flying with Toothless." Hiccup said

"Have fun!" Astrid said waving

"Will do." Hiccup said waving back

Hiccup ran back to his place and got on Toothless.

"Ok bud, lets see what ya got today." Hiccup said as they took off

They immediatley soared through the crystal clear sky, and did every air trick they could think of. Hiccup even pulled off this move he was trying to pefect. They then leveled out, gained speed, rose for a split second, he backflipped off Toothless, and right as they both began to dive back down to Berk, he got back on the saddle, straightened Toothless's tail, and barrel rolled his way through the plaza.

"WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O! YEAAAHHH! FINALLY!" Hiccup yelled

He was so glad that he finally pulled off that trick, that he didn't notice midway through yet another barrel roll, that he nearly knocked the top half of the Snoggletree off.

"SORRY!" Hiccup yelled as he flew out of sight

He then landed by his house, and finally got a chance to catch his breth

"That was one awesome flight." Hiccup said completely winded

"Hiccup?" Stoik said

"Yeah dad?" Hiccup asked

"Would ya mind tellin me why you almost knocked half of the snoggletog tree off?" Stoik asked

"Uhhh...I finally pulled off this trick I was working on, did some barrel rolls, and I guess I didn't notice I was heading straight for the tree. Heh." Hiccup said

"Just don't let it happen again." Stoik said

"Sure thing dad." Hiccup said

"Well, might as well go find Astrid." Hiccup said

He found her in the Great Hall. It was crowded with what seemed over a million villigers. He saw Astrid sitting at a table by herself looking at something.

"Hey Astrid." Hiccup said

"Hey Hiccup. How was your flight?" Astrid asked

"Uh you know, flew through the clouds, did some tricks, and I finally pulled off this one trick I've been working on. When I finally did it, I kept barrel rolling through the Plaza so much, that I didn't realize that I was so close to knocking the top half of the Snoggle tree off. Heh." Hiccup said

"Sounds like you had fun." Astrid said

"Hey Hiccup," Astrid added

"Yeah?" Hiccup asked

"What's this thing called Mistletoe?" Astrid asked holding it up

Hiccup then immediatley blushed. He knew what it was, but had no idea how to tell her.

"I...have no idea." Hiccup lied

"Maybe my dad knows." Hiccup said

He immediatley covered his mouth with hands not realizing what he just said

"You're right Hiccup. Maybe your dad knows." Astrid said

"Did I say that? I uhhh...I meant to say that maybe uhhhh..." Hiccup said struggling to get his words together

"Oh come one Hiccup. Don't you want to find out what it is too?" Astrid asked

"Fine." Hiccup said reluctantly

The two began the short walk back to Hiccup's house. Stoik was outside feeding Thornado.

"Hey dad." Hiccup said

"Hey Hiccup, Astrid. Something you need?" Stoik asked

"Could you tell us what this mistletoe thing is?" Astrid asked

Hiccup then leaned his head out behind Astrid, and widened his eyes at his dad shaking his head "NO!"

"Its uhh.." Stoik said hesitantley

Hiccup kept shaking his head no, his eyes were even wider now as if they were saying "WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU THINKING!? DON'T TELL HER!"

"Oh! Its something that we put up during this holiday to spread cheer. When a couple, and I'm just using you two as an example," Stoik said nudging Hiccup and Astrid together

He continued his sentence

"are standing under it, they're supposed to kiss." Stoik said

As soon as Stoik finished explaining what it was, Hiccup immediatley facepalmed

"Whaaat have you doooneee!? Now she'll NEVER stop driving me CRAZY!" Hiccup thought to himself

"Thanks Stoik." Astrid said satisfied finally knowing what it is

"Yeahh. Thaaannkkssss daaaadd." Hiccup said sarcastically

"Don't mention it." Stoik said as he flew off on Thornado

"Well, that was uhhh." Hiccup said blushing

"Sooo, now that we know what it is," Astrid said

She then hung the mistletoe above Hiccup's door frame

"whatd'ya say we spread some cheer?" Astrid asked pukering her lips

"Uh Astrid, didn't you say you were going to make that drink you were thinking of?" Hiccup asked

"Aw, Thor's hammer! You're right. Bye Hiccup!" Astrid said running back to her house

Hiccup then looked up at the Mistletoe as it flowed in the wind.

"Stupid Mistletoe, what a stupid idea." Hiccup said as he pulled it off and went inside to get some sleep

Elsewhere, Astrid began making this drink for the holiday.


	2. 2 Yaknog

Mistletoe Maddness

Chapter 2

Yaknog

The day after Hiccup's strange Mistletoe experience, he woke up to the sound of Astrid announcing her new drink through the plaza.

"Yaknog! Get your yaknog! Come on, get a froppy delicous cup of cheer!" Astrid announced

"Uuuuggghhhhh" Hiccup groaned as he planted his face in his pillow

"Hey guys, try this tasty new beverage I made for the holiday." Astrid said

"Ugh! What's that smell? Is that you?" Tuffnut asked shoving Ruffnut out of the way

"Its Yaknog!" Astrid said pouring a cup full

"Blech! If I drink that, I'm gonna yak nog all over the place." Tuffnut said

"Maybe, you'd rather taste a punch in the face?" Astrid asked

"Astrid, it sounds delightful, I'd love a mug." Snotlout said drinking it

"Oh, you can really taste the yak." Snotlout said putting his mug back on the sheild

"Yuumm! What is that?" Fishlegs asked pushing the twins aside

"You wanna try it? Its my new traditional drink." Astrid said

Snotlout shook his head no to fishlegs behind Astrid's back

"Uh, you know I've suddenly, and yet enexplicitly change...my mind." Fishlegs said

"Well, you don't know what you're missing. I bet Hiccup will love this." Astrid said walking away

Snotlout was still gaging from the awful taste

"Are you crying?" Ruffnut asked

Hiccup still had his face burried in his pillow when he heard Astrid's voice calling out to him.

"Hiccup?" Astrid called

He then got up in a bolt of shock not knowing what to do. He ripped off the mistletoe from yesterday, and he didn't know how Astrid would react.

Hiccup ran out the door, and imediatley closed it while leaning against it to seal the fact he was hiding something.

"Hey Hiccup. Happy Holidays from me to you." Astrid said

"Thank you M'Lady." Hiccup said drinking the Yaknog

He imeiatley gagged just like Snotlout did, but Astrid didn't notice.

"So, how'dya sleep? Good?" Astrid asked

"Mhmm." Hiccup muffled trying his best not to throw up from the so called "Yaknog" that tasted terrible

He then somehow managed to swallow whatever it was he drank

"How is it?" Astrid asked

"Uhh...its good." Hiccup said trying not to make Astrid feel bad

"Hiccup, if its bad, you can tell me. I'll just see if I can make it better." Astrid said understanding

"Ok, yeah. It isn't really that good. To be honest, I didn't even know what it was you used to make it in the first place. Excuse me." Hiccup said

He then made a B line from his house to the Cove at top speed, threw up, and ran back to his place.

"Okkkk. I'm back." Hiccup said feeling releieved

"Alright Hiccup. You didn't like it? That's fine. I'll just see what I can do to make it better." Astrid said

She then noticed the mistletoe she hung from yesterday was missing

"Hey, where's the mistletoe I hung up from yesterday?" Astrid asked

Hiccup's hear then stopped, his adrenaline started pumping

"Oh crap. I ripped it off in anger. How am I going to tell her?" Hiccup thought

"Well?" Astrid asked tapping her foot

"Astrid, I'm sorry. I've just had a lot on my mind lately, and I ripped it off. I was stressed, confused, and angry at the same time. I'm sorry Astrid." Hiccup said as he leaned his back against his door and slid down looking out in the plaza with his hand on his head.

"Its alright Hiccup." Astrid said sitting beside him

She then turned his head so he faced her. They both stared into each other's eyes.

Astrid then leaned in for a kiss, but she retreated

"I'm sorry. I have to go." Astrid said grabbing her shield of her failed Yaknog drink and running back home

The snow then began to fall.

He just kept thinking to himself "Stupid, stupid, stupid. Now look what you did. She won't even talk to you now. Way to go dude."

Hiccup decided he needed to talk to Gobber. He figured he'd help him sort out everything better than his dad. He thought his dad would just embareass him more.

He began his walk to the gorge. Gobber was playing his pan pipes.

"Hey Gobber. Can I talk to you?" Hiccup asked

"Sure Hiccup. What is it? Something wrong?" Gobber asked

"Sort of. I don't know. Its about Astrid." Hiccup said sheepisly

"What happened?" Gobber asked

"Nothing." Hiccup said

"I doubt that." Gobber said with a knowing look

"Well, yesterday, she asked my dad what this thing called mistletoe was. I didn't know how to tell her, so she asked dad. She got an answer, and next thing I know, she's hanging it right above me, and tries to kiss me. She shows up at my place today with this drink she made. Something called Yaknog, it didn't taste that good. I ran from my place, to the Cove, threw up, and ran back again. I appologized for telling her it tasted bad, and here, she tries to kiss me again, but she runs back home. Ughhh. I just need some advice." Hiccup said pulling up a chair infront of the fire looking into it.

"I know things are tough for you Hiccup, but I know that things will turn out." Gobber said

"What should I do next time I see her?" Hiccup asked

"Just do what you think you should do." Gobber said

"Alright. Thanks Gobber." Hiccup said as he walked out

"Don't mention it." Gobber said

As Hiccup walked back home, the sun was starting to set. He kept thinking about what he would do next time Astrid drops by.

"Should I hug her and ask if we're still friends? Noo...maybe...doh..." Hiccup said

At Astrid's house, she was trying to see what went wrong with her first attempt at this Yaknog drink.

"Why did Hiccup say it tasted bad? Snotlout didn't like it either." Astrid said

Astrid then sipped it, she immeiatley gagged, and threw up.

"Blllaaaawwwwwhhhhhhh. What in Odin's name did I do!?" Astrid asked in shock just baffeled how she created something that tasted as terrible as whatever it was she just drank.

"I gotta try something else. Let's see..." Astrid said starting her drink over again, but adding a lot of different sweets, sugars, spices, and whatever she could get her hands on.

She then discovered the perfect mix for her Yaknog.

"I did it! I have perfected my Yaknog!" Astrid said proud of herself.

She then wrote down what she used, but there was a problem. It was so good, that she couldn't stop drinking it.

Astrid then became extremely dazzed.

"Iiiiiii gotta shhooowww thiis to Hiccup. Hee'd loooove this." Astrid said pouring another mug full of her Yaknog trying to keep her balance.

She then began a long and daze filled walk to Hiccup's place.

Astrid then knocked on the door, but Hiccup didn't hear it. She then knocked again.

Hiccup then opened the door.

"Oh. Hey Astrid. What're you doing here?" Hiccup asked yawning

"Iiii wanted to shoowww yoouuuu my second try for my Yaaakkknog drink." Astrid said giggling handing him a mug.

He then drank it. His eyes went wide, and stared blankly at Astrid.

"This is amazing Astrid." Hiccup said finishing it

"Yoouuu beettt it isss." Astrid said grabbing Hiccup's shoulders and pushing him to the wall near the fire place

"Kiss meeeeee." Astrid said still dazed from the goodness of her drink

"Astrid, you're drunk." Hiccup said

"Ahh, who cares. PUKER UP VIKING LOVER BOY!" Astrid said inching closer for a kiss

Hiccup then felt the effects of her drink. He kissed Astrid and she felt satisfied that Hiccup finally kissed her during the holiday.

"Happy Snogletog." Astrid said smiling

"Happy Snogletog Astrid." Hiccup said kissing her again and again

After their holiday make out session, Astrid supprisingly had enough balance to somehow manage to walk back home. Hiccup walked up to bed still a bit dazed from the Yaknog, but at the same time happy that he finally kissed Astrid.

"What a night. Wonder what tomorrow will bring." Hiccup said


	3. 3 What in ThorsName Happened Last Night?

Mistletoe Maddness

Chapter 3

What in Thor's Name Happened Last Night?

The night of Hiccup's holiday make out session, he slept fine, Astrid however, wasn't so lucky. She could hardly get any sleep, and she kept collapsing. Even worse, she couldn't even remember what she did last nigt.

Astrid woke up in her bed, feeling like she just felt 900 blasts from Thornado. She couldn't keep her head straight. Her vision was dazzed, she kept slurring her words, but mostly, she wanted answers on what happened last night.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh. Maannnnnnn, what happened last night?" Astrid asked herself with her head spinning

She looked over at her desk.

"Oh right. It was all because of this Yaknog drink!" Astrid yeled picking up her axe and tried to throw it at a mug full of it whie still drunk, she missed it, and she cut a big hole in the wall.

"Iiiii goottttaaaa fiinnnd Hiiiicccuuupppp." Astrid said attempting to walk to Hiccup's place

She eventually arrived, but as soon as she got there, a problem arose.

Astrid knocked on his door

"Morning Astrid." Hiccup said

"Hiccup. I neeeeedd yyyoooouuuu toooo telll meeee whaat-" Astrid was abut to say

Astrid collapsed, Hiccup caught her.

He carried her up to his room, and put her on his bed.

"You looks exhausted." Hiccup said looking at her a bit worried

He pulled up a chair, and kept watching Astrid while she got some much needed sleep.

Hiccup kept thinking about what Astrid wanted before she collapsed. Did she want to tell him something, fill in the blanks on what happened last night, or just show up to see him? He didn't know.

"She's so beautiful." Hiccup said hoping that Astrid didn't hear him

Astrid laughed, now fully awake, and not hungover.

"Ohh...you're awake. You didn't hear me did you?" Hiccup asked

"Hear what?" Astrid asked sitting up rubbing her head

"Its nothing...nothing I think you'd want to hear." Hiccup said

"Tell me." Astrid said

"I said that you're beautiful." Hiccup said

"Awww, you're soo sweet Hiccup." Astrid said walking to him

She put his arms around him

"So what is it that you wanted? You said you needed me to tell you something." Hiccup said

"Oh right. Hiccup, I need you to tell me what happened last night. I have no idea what happend." Astrid said

"Well, you showed up at my place with another go for your Yaknog drink, it was really good by the way. You were drunk on it, you grabbed my shoulders and pushed me to the wall by the fireplace, you said "PUKER UP VIKING LOVER BOY!", I kissed you, you kissed me, and you somehow walked out, and I got some sleep." Hiccup said

"I actually kissed you?" Astrid asked

"Yeah." Hiccup said

"How was it?" Astrid asked shyly and blushing

"Uhh...nice, good I guess." Hiccup said

"Great." Astrid said unwrapping her arms around Hiccup

"I'll be right back." Hiccup said running downstairs

He grabbed the mistletoe Astrid brought him, and ran back upstairs

"Uh Astrid?" Hiccup asked

"Yes?" Astrid asked

"I still have that mistletoe from the other day." Hiccup said showing her it

Astrid took it, and hung it directly above them.

"Sooooo, what now?" Hiccup asked

"I think you know." Astrid said smiling

They both looked at one another, and inched in for a kiss, when Hiccup heard Stoik calling for him.

"Hiccup?" Stoik called

"Sorry Astrid. Maybe later." Hiccup said dashing out of his house to find his dad

"That's alright Hiccup." Astrid said taking down the mistletoe keeping it and follwing him out

Hiccup saw his dad getting off of Thornado

"You called for me?" Hiccup asked

"Yeah. How's your holiday going?" Stoik asked

"Ohh, fine." Hiccup said

"You sing any carols?" Stoik asked

"No, I didn't yet. I might as well." Hiccup said laughing

"See ya dad." Hiccup said heading into the plaza

Stoik followed him from behind.

Hiccup started singing

"Have a holly, jolly Snoggletog, its the best time of the year. I already know that there'll be snow, but maybe I'll have some beer." Hiccup sang

"HICCUP!" Stoik yelled out

He continued singing

"Have a holly jolly Snoggletog, and when I walk through the plaza, I'll say hello to friends I know, and everyone I meet. Whaaaat iissss this mistletoe hung for me to see? Astriiiddd waits for me, I'll kiss her once for yinz. Have a holly, jolly Snoggletog, and incase yinz didn't hear. Oh by golly have a holly jolly Snoggletog, thiisss yyeeeaaarrrrr." Hiccup finally finished singing

Astrid then showed up, and held the mistletoe above them.

"Happy Snogletog." Astrid said holding Hiccup in her arms

"You to Astrid." Hiccup said as he layed one on Astrid.

As soon as Hiccup and Astrid we about to kiss, he took the mistletoe, and tossed it aside, and kissed Astrid with passion. This would be one Snogletog he wouldn't forget.

**So, what did you guys think for my first Christmas HTTYD fanfic? You like it? Review! Now that I got this done, I can resume the other HTTYD fanfic I'm writing called Young Viking Love. If you haven't read that one yet, then I suggest you do. There's a song list I have for it, but you need to sign up for this website if you want me to send you it. Its free. Thanks to all who reviewed for chapter 2. Happy New Year!**


End file.
